Z-fighters watching themselves!
by KatoGS123
Summary: Goku and the gang go to the real world and watch DBZ!
1. chapter 1

Hey Kato Squad, this is a story I couldn't get rid of, I needed to write it!

Summary:

The Dragonball team end up in the real world and find out their life's are an anime! What do they do? Watch it of course!!!! Based on before DB super but they will watch it too before returning to their world!

Goku: Kato sama does not own us, only this story and the YouTube channel he posts gaming videos on!

Vegeta: Kakarot! I was suppose to say that Kato doesn't own DBZ, DB, DBS or DBGT!!!!

Goku: you took to long

Vegeta: so?

Goku: I have super saiyan 3 and you don't

Everyone watching: ouch! Right in Vegeta's pride

Vegeta: Kakarot... some day I'll kill you...

12345678901234567890

The Z-Fighters all gathered at Capsule Corp. It has been one year since the evil Kid Buu was destroyed and peace has been given to the earth!

"Woman! Why are we all gathered, it's not your birthday and theres definitely no need for us all to be gathered!" Vegeta spat as everyone else was getting comfy.

"The reason I gathered us," Bulma started, walking to the large machine, "is because I thought we all could use a vacation in another dimension!"

"You figured out how to cross dimensions!?" Gohan asked, his newly wed wife, Videl, sitting on his lap.

"Of course my mom did, she's the smartest person ever" Trunks said, pulling off a smug look that would make even Vegeta proud!

After a long argument between Vegeta and Goku that was stupid later(it was about food), the Z-fighters all got in a machine and went to another dimension.

When they got to the other dimension, they noticed posters for a movie nearby that showed Goku, Vegeta, and a purple cat the was wearing Egyptian like Pharaoh cloths.

"L-Lord Beerus?!" Vegeta stated in fear.

"Who?" Everyone stared at Vegeta, Goku was the one who asked Vegeta.

"He's the God of destruction... but why are there posters of us and him?" Vegeta asked himself.

A random guy dressed like Mirai Trunks walked up and said, "cool costumes! I guess your here to watch the Dragonball Z movie huh?"

Gohan, who figured out that this world has their life's on a show first had spoke first, "yea, we are... but we lost our tickets... oh well" with that said, the random guy left.

Gohan was the first to speak again once they were alone. "I think in this dimension, we are a tv show... I think we need to make some money from this world and get ourselfs a place to stay so we can learn about this world and how they came to know who we are"

"Gohan's right," Piccolo started, "Although I think some of us won't get jobs," he looked at Tien, Chiaotzu, Goten, Trunks, and Marron, "some of us are either to young, or don't look human enough... Tien might be able to get one, as long as he keeps his eye closed"

About 4 months later, only 3 minutes in the DBZ world, the Z-fighters are in a house in sunny California that they are renting so they can watch the show based on them!

12345678901234567890

And that's it for this chapter, this is kinda just a quick showing of how they got into the real world... how'd you like it, also give me ideas on how Goku and the gang reacts to when Goku and Bulma meet please!!!!

Kato Squad out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Kato Squad! For this story I'll be starting the DB anime episodes they watch be before the first episode, the day Goku landed on earth, I always wanted to know of Goku's life before Ep 1 of Dragonball so this will be my telling of it, plus it will be as a kind of closure for Goku, as he(in this fanfic) still regrets what he has done to his Grandpa Gohan! ENJOY!!!!**

 **Goku: Kato does not own any of the DB animes**

 **123456789012345678901234567890**

"Well is everyone ready?"

Gohan had set up the TV and with the money the Z-fighters earned, all of the Dragonball animes(even non cannon(yes I know GT is not cannon boo you but remember, they are in the real world now, so both paths could happen to them since this is right after Buu(Sorry no pan yet, but Videl and Gohan did it before they went to the real world so who knows lol) ) ) and has the first season disc ready in hand.

"JUST PLAY THE DAMN THING ALREADY KAKABRAT!!" Vegeta shouted in rage, as his job for the past 3 months was being a sewer cleaner, he is outside of the house with Trunks, who is constantly spraying him with purfume as that smells better than shit at least.

 **"Darkness"** the narrator of Dragonball said, **"Sometimes heroes are born from the darkness"** the sence changes to a small Saiyan attack pod flying in space.

"My son" a new voice said as the sence zooms in on a baby in the pod, "I wish I could be there to watch you grow, I wish I could've have the power to destroy frieza, but I know you are destined for great things, for you are a super saiyan, Kakarot, live on and avenge the saiyan race!"

 **"The voice is the baby's father Bardock, a saiyan warrior who is saying his final goodbyes to his son"**

Goku watched the sence with tears in his eyes, as he remembers that moment now, it was his father, giving him a message from the dead...

"I need some fresh air," Goku says, getting up and heading to the backyard.

"Kakarot, why are you out here, you should be inside watching, you been the most excited one here" Vegeta scowled at him, not showing that he is actually worried about his other remaining saiyan race members.

"Just getting some air Veggie," Goku, of all people, pulls out one of Bulma's cigerats and lights it.

Vegeta is the only person other than Krillin that knows of Goku's stress smoking, as he had started around the training time for the androids, he doesn't smoke often, but when he does he smokes until someone can stop him or his out of them.

"Goku..." Vegeta said, surprising the smoking saiyan, as Vegeta never calls Goku by his earth name unless they are alone or if Vegeta is giving advice, "your saiyan father was proud of you, I know as he told me that even tho you had a weak power level you were like him, which gave him joy that one day someone with his face will maybe one day be stronger than himseft, now go back inside Kakarot, before I drag your ass inside there."

"Thanks Vegeta," Goku puts out the cigerate and goes inside, just in time for Baby-Kakarot to meet Grandpa Gohan.

"Well well lookie here," Grandpa Gohan on the tv said, "a baby all alone out here," he picks him up and sees the tail, "Well your a weird one aren't ya, but I'm a little weird myself hehehe!"

 **123456789012345678901234567890**

 **Well I'm ending this chapter here, next chapter will be about Goku and Grandpa Gohan's adventures to the death of Grandpa Gohan!**

 **Vegeta: I would never call Kakarot by his earth name! GAAAAAALICK GUUUUNNNNNNNN**

 **really Veggie! Now I have to rebuild my house... again... Kato Squad out!**

Btw Goku doesn't smoke in the anime but I just thought it would be cool for Goku to have a private quirk that few kno about, and for some reason smoking seems the most logical since Goku doesn't like beer and isn't one to train 24/7 like Veggie!


End file.
